tokyoghoulfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Uta
Uta (ウタ, Uta) ist ein alter Freund von Renji Yomo und Itori. Er besitzt das „HySy Artmask Studio“, wo er maßgeschneiderte Masken verkauft und gleichzeitig Mitglied der Clowns ist. Er ist unter CCG-Ermittlern als No Face (ノーフェイス, Nō Feisu) bekannt. Erscheinung Uta ist ein Mann von durchschnittlicher Größe und schwarzen Haaren, welche zu einem Sidecut gestylt sind. Mehrere Tattoos bedecken seine Arme und Hände. Außerdem hat er eine Art Sonne auf der linken Brust und einen lateinischen Schriftzug am Hals. Auf den ersten Anschein ist sein Kakugan immer aktiviert, allerdings behauptet er wegen Haise Sasakis Untersuchungen, dass diese Sklera-Tattoos wären und dass schwarze Farbe in seine Augen gespritzt wurde. Uta trägt typisch ein graues Tank Top, darunter einen umgewickelten Pullover mit Haremshosen und schwarzen Sandalen. Er trägt ebenfalls eine schwarze Kette mit runden, weißen, angehängten Perlen. Ken beschreibt ihn als ein wenig beängstigend. Während der Auktion trug er ein zebrastreifiges, oben aufgeknüpftes Hemd mit passender Hose, ein zugeknüpfter, hell gefärbter, gestreifter Anzug und weiße Handschuhe. Obwohl er den Clowns zugehört, trägt er bei seinen Auftritten jede Art von Maske. Als Teenager waren seine Haare viel heller und wurden manchmal mit einem Haarreifen zurückgehalten. Er hatte während seiner Jugend noch keine Tattoos gehabt. Seine Ghulmaske war ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht mit einem Nähdesign, dass das einer Voodoo-Puppe ähnelte und die seine Augen und die weiße Oberfläche bedeckte. Während der Auktion nach dem Zeitsprung trägt Uta eine Maske, die einem Vogel ähnelt, mit Schnabel und 4 kleinen Löchern in der Oberfläche. Die Tätowierung auf seinem Hals ist ein lateinisches Zitat, was in griechischen Buchstaben geschrieben ist und bedeutet: „Ich kann nicht mit dir, aber auch nicht ohne dich leben.“ Νεχ ποσσυμ τεχυμ ωιωερε, νεχ σινε τε. Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te. —Martial, Epigrams XII, 46 Uta profile.png|Utas Profil in Band 12. Younger Uta.png|Junger Uta. Uta's mask.png|Utas erste Maske. Uta re Masks.png|Utas zweite Maske. Uta's third mask.png|Utas dritte Maske. tumblr_inline_nnlc1sY6mW1rbthts_540.png|Uta mit einer Arima Maske Persönlichkeit Er hat eine schöne Art zu sprechen und scheint nett zu sein. Obwohl er seinen Gesichtsausdruck scheinbar nie ändert, hat er eine amüsante Art, Leute zu necken. Uta scheint von den meisten Dingen unbeeindruckt zu sein und geht selbst so weit, dass er jemanden sterben lässt, den er respektierte, um seinen Willen zu respektieren und danach so tut, als ob nichts Großes passiert wäre. Als Artist besitzt Uta eine exotische Ästhetik und ist oft für seine kranken, jedoch meisterhaften Geschmäcke bekannt; Er respektiert andere Künstler. Uta unterhält sich selbst durch die Suche von Inspiration und dem Herstellen von Masken bezogen auf besagten Ideen. In seiner Jugend war Uta sadistisch und wild, aber scheint mit der Zeit diese Wege hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Allerdings hat er sich noch nicht komplett verändert, nachdem seine Zugehörigkeit zu den Clowns sichtbar geworden ist und sah sogar Kanekis vermeintlichen Tod als „Spaß“ an. Wie alle Mitglieder seiner Organisation dürfte er das Schaffen von Chaos und Zerstörung genießen. Allerdings sind seine persönlichen Motive noch unklar, mit Ausnahme von seiner Anhänglichkeit an Genusssucht. Trotz seiner genusssüchtigen und sadistischen Seite hat Uta bei zahlreichen Ereignissen aufrichtige Besorgnis für andere gezeigt. Als der ehemalige Anführer des 4. Bezirks und ein bekannter Maskenmacher führt sein Ruf dazu, dass andere ihn respektieren und ihn um Rat zu fragen. Er neigt auch dazu, seine Bekanntschaften einander zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil vorzustellen (z.B. Kaneki, Asa). Beziehungen Renji Yomo Als Uta immer noch der Chef des 4. Bezirks war, kämpfte Uta mehrmals gegen Yomo auf gleicher Ebene und brachte dies nie zu Ende, da beide wussten, dass sie sterben würden, wenn sie aufs Ganze gehen. Da er es als selten wahrnahm, dass jemand so stark wie er ist, schlug Uta vor, Yomos Freund zu werden. Itori Uta und Itori gehören beide zu den Clowns und waren anscheinend schon seit langem Freunde. Sie haben eine lässige und entspannte Beziehung. Ken Kaneki Uta fand Kaneki interessant, da er der erste einäugige Ghul ist, den er getroffen hat. Uta sieht ihn als kostbaren Kunden an. Roma Hoito Sie sind beide Teil der Clowns; Uta zeigte eine leichte Besorgnis um ihre Sicherheit während der Auktion. Take Hirako Uta traf Hirako vor zehn Jahren während einer Clown-Ermittlung mit Arima im 4. Bezirk und zeigte Interesse für sein Können. Als sie wieder bei der Auktion aufeinander trafen, lobte Uta Hirako für seine Verbesserung im Kampf. Uta behandelte Hirako wie ein Spielzeug, indem er lässig seine Fähigkeiten während ihres Kampfes beurteilte und es genoss, verschiedene Emotionen aus Hirakos üblichem Pokerface herauszubringen. Asa Asa hat Uta seit einem jungen Alter verehrt, da sie im 4. Bezirk aufgewachsen war, als er dessen Anführer gewesen ist. Selbst nach ihrem Umzug in den 23. Bezirk belästigt sie ihn immer noch, um sein Lehrling zu werden. Uta zeigte Besorgnis um ihre Sicherheit, wie als er Noyama von Asa wegschreckte und ihr sagte, dass er hofft, dass sie nicht getötet wird. Tsumugi Yamagata Die beiden sind langjährige Freunde und haben großen Respekt für den anderen als Künstler. Tsumugi ist für ihn eine Mentorin und neckt ihn über seinen „schrecklichen“ künstlerischen Stil. Uta respektiert ihren Willen und ignoriert Noyama, der letztendlich Tsumugi tötete, als Folge von der Bitte, nicht auf den stalkenden Ghul zu achten. Donald Porpora Obwohl nicht viel zwischen ihnen bekannt ist, scheinen sie eine ruhige und lässige Beziehung zu haben. Stärken und Fähigkeiten Ghul-Physiologie: '''Wegen seines Ghulseins besitzt Uta übermenschliche Regeneration und Schnelligkeit. In seiner Jugend machte ihn dies zum „Friedensmacher“ des 4. Bezirks. * '''Unbekannte Kralle: Utas Kralle nimmt die Form eines Schwanz an, welcher Gegner von einer langen Distanz treffen kann. Er kann bis zu sechs dieser Schwänze freisetzten. * Übermenschliche Beweglichkeit: Er umging ununterbrochen den Angriffen von Hirakos Quinke, während er ihn in seiner Nähe verspottete. * Übermenschliche Regeneration: Uta zeigte übermenschliche Regenerationsleistungen; ohne jeglichen Verzehr heilte er sein Gesicht, nachdem er mehrere Male in kurzen Abständen von Quinke-Messern, zusätzlich zu seiner sofortigen Regeneration, als sein Gesicht wieder von Hirako verletzt wurde und zur Hälfte horizontal aufgeschlitzt wurde. * Gestaltenwandlung: Uta besitzt die Fähigkeit, das Aussehen anderer nachzuahmen, jedoch sind die exakten Mittel dieser Verwandlung momentan ungeklärt. Er hat früher die Gesichtszüge von Kisho Arima imitiert, während er sein allgemeines Aussehen und Frisur unverändert ließ. Bei nächster Gelegenheit war er in der Lage, die physische Erscheinung und Stimme von Yukinori Shinohara mit so einer Präzision nachzuahmen, so dass dies Shinoharas ehemaligen Partner, Juzo Suzuya, für einen Augenblick täuschte. Er war ebenfalls fähig dazu, die physische Erscheinung und Stimme von Haise Sasaki nachzuahmen. Uta's kagune.png|Utas Kralle, Version 1. Uta takes Shinohara's form and deceives Juuzou.png|Uta nimmt Shinoharas Form an und täuscht Juzo. Uta takes Shinohara's form and unleashes his kagune.png|Uta nimmt Shinoharas Form an und entfesselt die 2. Version seiner Kralle. Trivia * Uta mag es Masken herzustellen, Musik, Menschen und Kunst. * In der ersten Charakter-Beliebtheitsumfrage belegte Uta Platz vier. In der letzten wurde er achter. * Sui Ishida kommentierte, dass er Uta viele seiner eigenen Hobbys gab. * Uta wird mit der Zahl „19“ in Verbindung gebracht, was ein Bezug auf die Tarotkarte Die Sonne ist. * Tsumugi äußerte sich einmal über seinen kranken Geschmack für Masken. * Er betrachtet Menschenessen als künstlerisch wegen der Farben und der Bearbeitung, während Asa und andere Ghule es als widerlich und abstoßend wahrnehmen. * Sein Sinn für Humor ist etwas merkwürdig, da er Kaneki eine Buddha-Maske in einem Omake von Band 2 gab, absichtlich Renjis Namen — besonders das „Ji“-Schriftzeichen — als Hämorrhoide falsch las und Yomo eine Muschel als Abdeckung statt einer normalen Unterwäsche in der „School of Ghouls“-Serie gab. * In Tokyo Ghoul Trump ist er auf der Karo acht abgebildet. Zitate * Zu Kaneki: „Unter den Menschen zu leben, ist wie ziellos auf einem Seil zu tanzen... Jede Sekunde kämpfst du ums Überleben. Falls du die Balance verlierst, fällst du runter in die Hölle. Ganz egal, wie weit du es geschafft hast. Alles umsonst.“ * Zu den Clowns: „Tragödien sind heutzutage aus der Mode. Lasst uns lieber was Lustiges tun!“ * Zu Toka (über Haise): „Er ist für mich... immer noch ein sehr wichtiger Kunde.“ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mitglied der Clowns Kategorie:Ghul Kategorie:Unbekannt Kategorie:TG Charakter Kategorie:TG:re Charakter Kategorie:Novel Charakter Kategorie:Jail Charakter